1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to waste containers and more particularly to a container for storing animal waste, that minimizes exposure to the user of odor from waste stored in the container.
2. Background Art
Pet waste, particularly canine and feline waste, is commonly stored in individual plastic bags and then disposed of in a trash can, or waste container. The cumulative odor of the pet waste, along with other waste stored within the trash can, can reach an offensive level such that it is difficult to use and the trash can must be emptied before it is full in order to minimize the odor.
There are a variety of known waste containers that minimize odor of human feces by creating individually wrapped packages of waste that are stored in the container. These containers use special liners that are twisted around the waste. These liners can be expensive to replace. Additionally, the cumulative odor escaping from the packages of waste can still become quite strong and offensive such that the waste container must still be emptied before it reaches full capacity.
Furthermore, some waste containers have lids which are effective to contain odors when the container's lid is closed, but the user is exposed to the cumulative odor each time the user opens the lid to place more waste within the container.
Accordingly, the need exists for a waste container which effectively contains the waste odor and minimizes the user from being exposed to the odor even when the user places more waste within the container.